


Tails and the Rousing Ruse

by TailsHentai



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, F/M, Furry, Light BDSM, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Porn, Porn With Plot, Restraints, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Tails, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailsHentai/pseuds/TailsHentai
Summary: Passing by the new sex club in Station Square, Tails could not resist the temptations that lied within. Rated Explicit for sexual content.
Relationships: Amy Rose & Miles "Tails" Prower
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Tails and the Rousing Ruse

**Tails and the Rousing Ruse**

**Disclaimer: All characters portrayed in this story are above the age of 18.**

Walking down the busy sidewalks of Station Square, Tails was carrying his tall paper bag full of groceries to his Tornado bi-plane, parked at the local airstrip several blocks away. The twin-tailed fox was whistling to himself as he maneuvered around the fellow pedestrians when a blinding red light flashed before him.

Tails dropped his grocery bag and used one of his slender arms to protect his eyes against the piercing light. After a few seconds, the light ceased.

“What was that all about?” Tails asked himself, as he dizzily looked around to find the source of the intruding disturbance.

Then, he saw it.

To his right, small flashes of multi-colored light beamed out of a building. Scantily clad furry Mobians were on display, performing pole dances where traditional marketing material would normally be on display.

Flush with red, Tails slowly looked up to read “Station Square Private Sex Club” in large, neon letters.

Tails gasped for air as sweat began to drip down his face.

“No…I don’t need this,” the young kitsune said to himself. He proceeded to recover the groceries that fell out of his bag moments ago. When he was almost finished, however, the blinding red light returned.

“Ahhhh,” Tails yelped, once again protecting his eyes from the harsh, artificial rays pouring out of the strip club. It was at this moment that Tails’ legs began to quiver, shaking in anticipation for what lied in store for him through the transparent doors.

Having regained his composure, Tails entered the establishment, bag in his arms.

“Welcome stranger!”

Tails looked around to find the feminine voice that greeted him. Not seeing her, he turned around to reveal a bunny-like Mobian, dressed as a secretary, standing right behind him.

“What are you hear for today, sir?” the woman asked.

“Ummm…well…I..” Tails struggled to say. His face turned bright red in embarrassment, struggling to tell the employee his desired session.

“Maybe this’ll make things easier,” the secretary said, giving Tails a menu, of sorts, listing the types of services and rates for each service that the establishment provides.

“Umm, thanks miss,” Tails replied in a shaky voice. He took the menu and sat down at one of the chairs nearby. Tails continued sweating hard, his pupils dilating as he read through the selections.

Finally, Tails mustered up the courage to head back to the receptionist, who was filing her nails in front of her computer.

“I’d like the number eight, please,” Tails requested, his heart pounding in anticipation.

A smile grew on the employee’s face as she took Tails’ order. “As you wish, sir. I can take you back now.”

Leaving his groceries behind, Tails followed the woman through a hallway littered with many doors on either side. The employee opened a door near the back of the business, and she led him into the cozy little room.

Tails’ stared at the bed in the center of the room, which contained an elaborate strap and pulley system intended to keep kinky customers restrained in embarrassing sexual positions.

“Alright, let’s get you set-up, sir,” the woman said, loosening a few of the straps.

“Ummm, okay,” Tails said in a low voice, his heart racing at the utmost speed. The woman gently pushed Tails on the bed and began to clasp the restraining straps on the fox’s ankles She then arced Tails’ back so that his butt was bent in a lewd position. Finally, the woman took his arms and tied them behind his back, making the kitsune physically vulnerable.

“I’ll go ahead and fetch your servicer now,” the employee said, winking at the cute fox before exiting through the door to the hallway.

“Ohh man,” Tails said to himself. “What am I getting myself into?”

Perhaps one of the prodigious fox’s best kept secrets was that his was a nympho with an insatiable addiction to sex. It has gotten so bad that the kitsune masturbates several times a day, having almost gotten caught by his roommate, Sonic the Hedgehog, on many occasions. Thankfully, the sly fox was able to explain away the lewd slapping sounds he made while jacking off in his bedroom, saying that one of his machines were malfunctioning and required more lubrication, or a similar convincing story.

Unfortunately for the insatiable fox, though, his cravings have evolved beyond simply wanting to masturbate to pictures and videos on the internet. Indeed, Tails now had a desire to actually feel the pleasures of sexual intercourse, but with nobody to share the intimate experience with in his own circle of friends (at least not anyone he’d dare to ask), the young fox had to resort to paying a sex worker to satisfy his primal cravings.

After a few more moments of waiting, another woman stepped into the bedroom.

“Wait a minute,” Tails said in bewilderment, staring at the pink hedgehog standing near the door. “Amy Rose? What are you doing here?” It was at this moment that Tails began to panic; the young kitsune attempted to loosen himself out of the restraints he consented to wear only a few moments prior.

Amy walked closer to the fox. He realized there was no escaping the harness. He couldn’t even begin to imagine how he would explain this away to his close friend, the lover of Sonic himself, whom he was sure would tell on a moment’s notice. 

Realizing that his secret was out of the bag, and out of miserable shame, the fox began to weep, tears pouring out of his eyes, dampening his white muzzle and the bedsheets below him.

“There, there,” the pink hedgehog said to Tails, kneeling down and massaging the fox’s head. “There’s no need to cry.”

“I’m already a mutated freak,” the fox exclaimed, waving his twin namesakes over his lewdly exposed butt. “Now everyone’ll know that I’m a sexual deviant too.”

“Now, now,” Amy replied, placing a finger on Tails’ lips. The young fox ceased talking altogether.

“We already knew you were into kinky shit, Tails,” Amy said in a soft, reassuring voice.

“Wait…what?” the fox replied. “What do you mean?”

“Sonic told me everything,” she answered. “The hedgehog may be dense, but he’s not stupid.” The pink hedgehog proceeded to massage his back, slowly approaching his buttocks.

“He knew all along that you’ve had a little masturbation addiction for a while, and the porn history on your computer pretty much sealed the deal.”

Tails gasped in surprise.

_How could Sonic know my browsing history? I’m always careful to delete my cookies!_

Before Tails could ponder this riddle further, though, he noticed a sudden, moist sensation around his butthole. He spun his head around, as much as he could in his restraints, to find Amy sitting on the bed behind him, spreading out his butt cheeks with her hands and massaging the inside of his butthole with her tongue.

Tails moaned in pleasure as all sense of rational thought escaped his mind.

“You see,” Amy continued after lubricating the fox’s butthole with her saliva. “Sonic asked me to personally set up this little playdate so that you’d finally lose your virginity. He knew that you’d never fuck me willingly, so we struck a deal with the proprietors here to rent out this room for our session.”

Some blood returned to Tails’ genius brain, just enough to ask one follow-up question. “But…how’d you know I’d pick the number eight?”

“Ohh, that one was easy,” Amy said, a sly grin appearing on her face. “Based on your porn history, Sonic figured that you had a kink for BDSM, and seeing as how you can do nothing now, you can just make the best of it.”

Tails was in no position to protest Amy’s declaration. At this point, his penis was already rock hard, dangling upside down near his moist ass.

“Alright Amy,” Tails said with a sigh. “You win. Do as you will.”

“With pleasure,” Amy replied, as she grabbed ahold of Tails’ member, stroking it while continuing to eat out his ass. Tails gave off orgasmic noises as the pink hedgehog continued pleasuring his lover’s best friend.

“Well, now that you’re warmed up, I think you’re ready for the main course.” Amy shifted through the contents of the bedside table to find a double-sided dildo several inches long on either side.

Tails’ jaw dropped as she approached him with the dildo.

“Now, lube it up for me, will you?” the pink hedgehog requested, pushing one side of the sex toy against his dry lips. Tails slowly opened his lips to allow the dildo to penetrate his mouth, his tongue allowing it to glide down the upper ridge of his throat.

The hedgehog pulled the toy back out of Tails’ mouth before lewdly reinserting it.

“This is hot,” Amy said under her breath, her face starting to turn red as moisture padded her panties. Amy slyly looked on at the fox, who took the toy like a seasoned veteran, before pulling it out suddenly. This rapid motion caused Tails to gag for breath as Amy flipped it around to force him to lubricate the other side. The horny fox complied with this simple request, allowing the pink hedgehog to push this side of the toy down his throat with greater force.

“Alright Tails,” Amy said, as she slowly pulled the dildo out of Tails’ mouth, saliva dripping from his lips. “Are you ready to become a man?”

“Huh,” Tails exclaimed, as Amy stood in front of the bed to give Tails a show. Pulling her signature red skirt off her, all that remained was her bra and wet underwear. The young fox stared intently at the body of her best friend’s lover, wishing that he could have access to his extra-hard penis to take advantage of the pleasurable view. The hedgehog slowly removed her panties to reveal her freshly-shaved, moist pussy.

“Want a lick?” Amy asked, knowing full well that she’d get what she wanted regardless of the orange fox’s answer. She proceeded to shove her wet vagina into Tails’ muzzle, causing the tied-up fox’s face to glow a deeper shade of red as he experienced, for the first time, the delectable scent of a woman’s private parts.

Tails began by lightly kissing Amy’s vaginal lips, causing the female hedgehog to moan in pleasure. Then, the young fox inserted his tongue, licking her clitoris like a lollipop. She instinctively began gyrating her hips into Tails’ face, beckoning him to lick harder and faster. The orange kitsune eagerly complied.

“I’m…I’m about to cum,” Amy said, pushing herself even harder into Tails’ face as the fox tried his best to pleasure the pink hedgehog. She grabbed onto the back of his head and repeatedly pushed her womanhood into the kitsune’s muzzle, making loud orgasmic noises in the process.

Tails was caught by surprise when the vaginal liquid squirted into his face, covering his mouth, nose, and eyelids. The sweaty fox, though, didn’t mind, as his fantasies were playing out before him.

As both friends panted in exhaustion, Amy unclasped her hands from the back of the fox’s head and looked down at the cute fox, breathing with his mouth open, her female cum dripping from his face. Amy smiled as the lewd sight, happy to give the deserving kitsune his first ever experience with a lady.

However, the fun was only just beginning.

Amy took her position behind the orange kitsune, whose ass was still sticking out, unable to hide his erect penis, dripping with precum. She slapped his butt with an open palm, causing Tails to moan in pleasure.

“I think he’s about ready,” she said to herself, inserting one side of the double dildo into her womanhood. The other side was still moist from Tails’ oral lubrication. She slowly inserted it into the young fox’s butthole, causing him to scream in pain.

 _I didn’t think this’d hurt that much_ , the young kitsune said to himself as he looked back to reveal the pink hedgehog grasping his butt, slowly sliding the replica penis into his body. He was quickly getting used to the feeling of the foreign object invading the privacy of his asshole, though, actually starting to enjoy it.

Tails’ heart raced as Amy continued rapidly humping his ass with the dildo, his mouth wide open in pleasure, his tongue dripping saliva onto the bed.

_I’ve never felt anything like this before. It feels so heavenly._

Meanwhile, Amy continued pleasuring the young fox, irresistibly drawn to his lewd butt sticking out in her direction, his erect cock dripping now more than ever while he continued making cute orgasmic noises, synchronized to the predictable rhythm of Amy’s gyrations.

Tails looked back at the sexy hedgehog, her breasts bouncing up and down as she continued pleasuring him like no one has before. He began feeling pressure build up in his penis, like a dame about the burst.

“I’m…gonna cum, Amy,” Tails said, as he continued moaning in pleasure. In response, Amy masturbated the orange kitsune as she continued humping his delectable ass, causing him to scream while orgasming.

Amy felt the warm substance squirt all over her hands as the fox unleashed his white load. He continued orgasming for ten seconds before his supply seemed to run dry. She looked at the rest of Tails’ body, kept in a lewd position by the bindings, and his face, covered in sweat and a crimson red. He was panting uncontrollably, no doubt recovering from the pleasuring of a lifetime that she bestowed upon him.

Amy got up and stood in front of Tails at the front of the bed. “Now, clean my hands,” she forcibly requested, placing her cum-soaked paw in the fox’s face. The fox complied without protest, licking the salty liquid from her glove.

“Good boy,” she said, pulling her clean, albeit most hand away from the horny fox.

“Now then,” she began, loosening the straps that kept Tails’ ass exposed to her pounding a few moments ago. Once unrestrained, the tired fox collapsed on his belly, still panting from his first sexual experience with another person.

“How about we go another round?” Amy asked, flipping Tails onto his back, his penis half-erect after releasing his load.

“Huh?” Tails said, unable to form any coherent words after getting fucked in the ass.

“You heard me,” Amy replied, as she took her place on top of the kitsune, massaging his penis so that it would regain its hardness.

Tails moaned at the pleasure that this brought. There was still ample cum left on his penis, serving as a natural lubricant that made the stroking feel all the better.

After his penis returned to full strength, Amy pulled him up and began kissing the young fox on the lips, their arms wrapping around each other in a tight embrace. As if acting on some primordial instinct, Tails forced Amy to her back as he observed the naked hedgehog, her breasts sweaty from the action and pussy wet from the double dildos.

“What are you doing?” Amy asked, surprised at the turn of events.

“Just returning the favor,” Tails replied with a sly grin on his face, rubbing his yellow manhood against the pink hedgehog’s vagina, causing her to moan in ecstasy.

Tails inserted his penis into Amy’s vagina slowly, allowing himself to experience the pleasure of a wet pussy rubbing against his dick for the first time in his life. His heartrate increased and his body tensed as he let out a soft moan while Amy’s face turned red, not expecting the fox to act so boldly.

“Oh my god,” Amy exclaimed, her tongue sticking out, dripping saliva down her mouth and onto her sweaty breasts. “You’re amazing for a newbie.”

“Hehe,” Tails chuckled, smiling embarrassingly. Becoming serious once more, he forcibly pushed his penis back into her vagina, causing both to moan even louder.

While continuing to hump the pink hedgehog, Tails reached down to Amy’s face for a kiss, which she eagerly accepted. The two friends exchanged lips, allowing their tongues to explore the deep crevasses of their mouths while the kinky fox continued plowing her with intense passion, sweat rolling down both of their bodies.

“I’m gonna cum,” Tails exclaimed, feeling an intense pressure building up in his penis as his face turned an ever deeper shade of red.

“M…me too, Tails,” Amy replied, staring into the loving eyes of the orange kitsune.

They both screamed in pleasure as Amy was the first to cum, her vaginal liquid blasting against the kitsune’s erect penis. This was immediately followed by Tails, whose thick, white cum filled the nether regions of the pink hedgehog’s vagina. While cuming, Tails removed his dick from her pussy and allowed the remains of his load to cover Amy’s face and large breasts.

Both lovers stared at each other, panting from the exhaustion that lovemaking brings. Tails was on top of Amy, allowing his knees to keep himself balanced as his penis returned to its normal size, cum still dripping from its urethra. Amy, meanwhile, was still recovering, looking down at her lewd body to reveal the mess that her foxy friend created.

Tails collapsed on the poor hedgehog, the sticky white liquid attaching itself to his chest fur in the process. He slept peacefully as the pink hedgehog smiled from the pleasant experience.

_Well, time to call Sonic._

Drying her moist hands on Tails’ butt before reaching for her cell phone on the bedside table, she dialed Sonic’s number.

“Is he finished?” Sonic asked, not bothering to greet the pink hedgehog, presumably knowing exactly how things played out.

“Yes he is,” Amy replied, giggling under his breath. “He did surprisingly well, but he’s all tuckered out now. Can you come pick him up?”

“Of course,” Sonic replied. “I’ll be over there in a jiffy.”

Sonic arrived only a few minutes later, running through the door at breakneck speed, but quiet enough to allow the orange kitsune to continue sleeping in Amy’s arms. He hoisted the fox onto his shoulder, allowing the white cum plastered all over his body to get all over him too.

“How did it go?” Sonic asked, getting Tails into a better position, preparing him for the ride home.

“Much better than I expected,” the pink hedgehog replied. “He’s a natural.”

“Good,” Sonic replied, grinning through his teeth. “I can’t wait to have my turn.”

Rubbing Tails’ bruised ass, Sonic turned to the door.

“I’ll be seein’ ya, Amy!”

“Bye, Sonic!” Amy yelled as his blue lover left, heading back to the Tornado and the brothers’ shared home.

“Maybe next time we can both share him,” she muttered under her breath, as she continued lying on the moist bed, a satisfied smile on her face.


End file.
